


Izzy的黑狗事件

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 就一小品文，有段时间看吱哥总像一只智慧帅气黑狗





	Izzy的黑狗事件

Izzy今天的心情本来是很不错的。

早晨他很早就醒了，正好看到阳光从破旧的窗帘穿过的，光斑跳跃在Axl脸上，把他细密的睫毛染成了金色，但Axl没有被这片温暖唤醒，而是继续像孩子一样香甜的沉睡着。

毕竟是情人节嘛，Izzy想到，于是他伸出手来，试图替Axl挡一挡耀眼的阳光。但当他的手刚刚放在Axl脸庞上方的时候，这个原本沉睡的红发男孩立刻醒了。

“我闻到了你的手。”Axl说。刚睡醒的他软软的笑着，抓住Izzy的手覆盖在自己的脸上，“夜车和木吉他的味道。”

于是接下来的事情便顺理成章了。

整个上午他们都很愉快，在早晨的性爱之后，Izzy坐在床边边抽烟边弹吉他，Axl则写了好几首歌。两人并没有很多的交流，但一切都十分的愉悦和温馨。

快到中午了，Izzy翻出了藏在靴子里的纸币，打算去熟食店买一只烤鸡。晚上他们和Duff Slash有个聚会(或者像Slash说的，“四人约会”)，中午就跟Axl将就着吃一下。对于Axl来说或许是将就，他一直讨厌烤鸡的味道，但Izzy非常喜欢。

不过，他的好心情也到此为止了。

从熟食店里走出来的Izzy被一条瘦骨嶙峋的黑狗尾随着，起初他并没有在意。但已经过了三条街了，而他也可以清楚的感觉到身后的野兽在逐渐失去耐心，发出了呼噜呼噜的咆哮声。

幸运的是Izzy十分了解这一带，他知道前面左拐有个胡同，堆满了废弃的砖块和钢管，他可以找个东西把黑狗吓走。

拐入胡同的Izzy立刻后悔了，这是个死胡同，而且清洁工人不知道出于什么鬼原因勤快了一回，把所有的废料全部清走了。如果Izzy想对付这条黑狗，唯一的选择就从墙上薅一把他妈的爬山虎了。

Izzy满腹怨气的转过身面对着那只黑狗，他的第一反应就是这狗真的太瘦了。

用皮包骨头来形容这条狗实在是再合适不过。它几乎没什么肉，肩膀的骨头十分突出，身上的皮毛因为饥饿而变得灰暗，有些地方还有明显的秃斑、血迹和疤痕，可以看出来它在街头的生活绝不平静。

黑狗似乎对猎物主动把自己置入绝境十分满意，它迈着稳健的步伐，不紧不慢的向Izzy走去。

看着黑狗狼一般的绿眼睛，Izzy明智的打开了烤鸡的袋子，撕下一只鸡爪扔了过去。毕竟他不可能拿爬山虎跟狗打架，而且他真的想有两条健全的腿。

出人意料的是，黑狗看都没看滚到面前的鸡腿，而是继续向Izzy逼近。它饿的发亮的眼睛和露出来的獠牙在明显的表示，一只鸡爪是不可能把它打发走的。

怒气与不安不断上升的Izzy再次打开袋子，撕下另一只鸡爪扔在地上。但这依旧没能阻挡黑狗的步伐，它似乎对这个人类的愚蠢和磨叽感到很不耐烦，背弓了起来，似乎下一秒就要冲过来撕开Izzy的喉咙。

Izzy无奈的取出烤鸡，打算再撕下一个鸡腿。他撕之前看了黑狗一眼，惊奇的发现黑狗的嘴向后咧，做出了一个嘲讽的笑容。

我靠！我他妈是见鬼了吗？狗会笑？还他妈是嘲讽的笑？

倒霉透顶的Izzy放弃了，虽然这场莫名其妙的劫掠让他委屈的不行，但他实在是不想跟这条神经兮兮的野狗对峙下去。

Izzy把烤鸡放在了地上，扯下什么也没做错的爬山虎叶子擦了擦手，大步向胡同外走去，他知道这条狗不会再找他麻烦了。

走到胡同口时，Izzy忍不住回头看了一眼，黑狗理都没有理会他的注视，自得的享受着它的大餐。

在回家的路上Izzy对天发誓，打死也不能把这么丢人的事情说出去。

晚上四人聚会时，喝大了的Izzy跟Slash一起去了趟厕所，Slash先回到了桌边，欲言又止的问Axl：“Izzy……有兄弟姐妹吗？”

Axl摇摇头说没有。

“他刚才揽着我一个劲的说，他今天遇到他兄弟了。”


End file.
